Kabeyama Heigorou
Kabeyama Heigorou (壁山 塀吾郎) is one of the main characters in the Inazuma Eleven game, manga and anime. He's a defender for Raimon and later on for Inazuma Japan. He reappeared in GO. Profile Inazuma Eleven *''"This large-bodied defender forms a defensive wall, all by himself."'' Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha *''"This bulky full back forms a one-man defensive wall."'' Appearance .]]He is big, has tanned skin, green hair in a "mushroom top" hairstyle,a sick, and black eyes. He has a large figure compared to his other teammates. In GO, he wears a blue shirt with a khaki jacket and trousers,with a pair of gray sneakers. His hair also grew longer and he became a bit fatter. Personality Despite his size, he is a really shy and timid person. In the beginning episodes, he would disappear before a match with the excuse of going to the bathroom. Before, he was scared of heights, but his determination prevailed and he overcame his fear. Most of the time, Endou has to help him overcome his fears. He respects Endou as a captain and a best friend. In most episode, Kabeyama is shown to be someone who gives up easily. He also does not adapt with defferences easily. Plot Season 1 He was one of Raimon's first members. In the early episodes, before a match, he would usually ask if he could go to the bathroom as an excuse to hide the fact that he was nervous. Whenever Raimon took a break in the club room, he was usually seen eating some snacks like potato chips. During the match against Sengoku Igajima, Kabeyama shows his first Block Hissatsu; The Wall. Season 2 With the other members of Raimon, he fought against Aliea Academy. Since the start of this arc, he never left the team despite all the difficulties that they faced. After they meet with Kogure, Kabeyama often becomes the victim for his pranks. uniform]] Season 3 He was chosen to be one of the members of Inazuma Japan. After FFI, he did not graduate because he was still a second year. He congratulated Endou while crying like the others, thinking that they were going to be separated. He was chosen for the graduation match in the original raimon team and he thanked Endou for holding the graduation match at the end of Episode 127. Plot (GO) Kabeyama, made his debut in GO during Episode 43, which he, Fudou, Kazemaru, Midorikawa and Hiroto are seen watching the match between Raimon and Dragonlink. Movie Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon Kabeyama appeared in the GO movie and he accompanied the team while training; especially Ichino, Aoyama, and Sangoku. During the match against Team Zero, he turned into his youth form to help Raimon with the others members of Inazuma Japan. He used The Wall to stop Kibayama Dousan and succeeded. He was later seen talking to Shinsuke in the match. Game Appearance Character Sprite and Avatar Character View Hissatsu *'DF The Wall' *'DF The Mountain' *'DF Mega Quake' (Game) *'DF Rock Wall Dam '(Game) *'DF Atlantis Wall' (GO Game) *'DF Elephant Press' (GO Game) *'DF Strong Tower' (GO Game) *'OF Mogura Feint' (Game) *'OF Super Armadillo' (Game) *'SH Inazuma Otoshi '(with Gouenji) *'SH Inazuma No. 1 Otoshi' (with Endou and Gouenji anime) * SH'' Tatsumaki Otoshi (with Kazemaru) Keshin *KH Bannin no Tou Rook B' (GO Game) Relationships *'Kabeyama Saku (younger brother)'' Trivia * His surname, Kabeyama, means Wall Mountain, a pun on his techniques. (The Wall and The Mountain) * He strives to look cool in front of his little brother. *Kabeyama has the same seiyuu as Sakuma Jirou. * With Endou and Megane, they were the original Raimon Eleven members (the team that played the first match with Teikoku) that didn't leave the team during the Aliea Academy Arc. *Before mastering Inazuma Otoshi, he suffers from acrophobia. *In the Inazuma eleven GO (game) you can get Kabeyama in his young form by putting a special code . *He is the only character to have never been taken off of the Raimon team in the anime. *Before playing some matches (often the finals), he used to ask his teammates to go to the toilet *Kabeyama used to be in the same team as Kazemaru and Gouenji. *He plays in Japanese Pro League. *He is very popular among the kids. *He, alongside with Megane, were often the main victims of Kogure's pranks (As seen in Episode 50 for example). *He reappears in Episode 43 (GO). *He is the only one who played every matches for Raimon. *In the Episode 005, he wanted to create a hissatsu called "Kabeyama Spin". **This hissatsu existed in an other name: Giant Spin. *He has very small legs compared to his body. *All of his shoot hissatsu are combination hissatsu. Category:Characters Category:Defenders Category:Raimon Category:Inazuma Japan Category:GO characters Category:Raimon GO Category:Inazuma Japan A Category:Keshin User Category:Red Team Category:Neo Raimon Category:FF Raimon Category:Protagonist Category:Boys